Heart of Gold
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Hatinya bukan permata yang selalu mengkilap bahkan di tempat sampah. Hatinya adalah emas dalam tambang yang kotor dan lusuh. Emas yang lalu diambil dan disepuh sampai mengkilap. Hatinya adalah emas. Tetapi, emas baginya adalah putranya, Seita. Tanpa anak itu, maka hidupnya.../preview n' warning ada didalam
1. Prolog

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Heart of Gold © ArcSa Reiyu™**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Family – Friendship –Angst –Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : AU, Multiple pairing, AT, OOC, OC(not centric), Misstypo(s), EYD, BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Mpreg, one-sided love, etc.**

* * *

-Gold Within Gold-

Dulu, waktu umurnya masih enam belas tahun. Tiga puluh lima persen prioritas waktunya digunakan untuk bermain basket, dua puluh persen untuk kerja sambilan, tiga puluh persen untuk sekolah, dan sisanya digunakan untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri. Mulai dari hang out dengan teman-teman, karoke, nonton film bersama, sampai hal-hal konyol yang tidak masuk akal. Hari-hari yang menyenangkan.

Sekarang, ketika umurnya sudah mencapai dua puluh lima tahun, hanya ada dua hal yang menjadi prioritasnya. Pekerjaan dan anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang sekarang sedang terpisah ribuan kilo meter darinya. Tidak ada tempat untuk kehidupan pribadinya –ini hanya anggapannya. Pemilik surai keemasan itu hanya tidak yakin pada kepentingannya sendiri tentang kehidupan. Alasannya untuk terus bertahan selama ini hanyalah harga diri dan ketakutan akan kematian yang tidak pernah bisa ia lampaui.

"Senpai, dua jam lagi kita _take off_. Tolong jangan hanyut dalam renungan begitu. Lebih baik senpai ke kamar mandi dan cuci muka. Tidak lucu rasanya kalau pilot yang sudah berkecimpung di dunia penerbangan lebih dari tiga tahun menabrakkan pesawat karena hanyut dalam renungannya."

Pria yang dipanggil senpai itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sindiran kohai-nya. Seorang pria muda dengan surai hitam pekat berantakan memakai seragam aviator lengkap, tatapannya serius tampak kesal namun ada sorot perhatian di sana.

"Wakatta, wakatta. Tak usah kau ingatkan pun, aku tahu pekerjaanku." Pria bersurai keemasan itu menjawab santai. Tentu saja dia tahu pekerjaannya. Tiga tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi titik ukur kemampuannya sebagai pilot senior. Konsentrasinya sudah terasah tajam untuk selalu waspada mengawasi pegerakan cuaca dan keadaan darurat yang tidak bisa diduga.

"Selalu seperti itu. Kalau sudah kembali ke jepang nanti lebih baik senpai minta cuti dua minggu dan istirahat. Kau terlihat agak stress belakangan ini, Kise-senpai."

Pria itu –Kise, hanya memberikan senyum masam mendengar komentar kohainya. Bagaimana ia tidak stress dengan berbagai tekanan yang selalu mengekorinya. Sebagai pilot ia bertanggung jawab langsung pada nyawa penumpang dengan hitungan setiap penumpang dalam pesawat sama dengan tiga orang. Dengan kata lain, jika ada 165 penumpang maka jumlah orang yang ia tanggung sekitar 495 orang –jumlah yang sangat banyak. Belum lagi perjalanan jauh yang harus ia tempuh, membuatnya terjaga lebih dari dua puluh jam dengan tidur kurang dari enam jam. Serta, beberapa ingatan lalu yang terus menghantuinya dalam tidur.

"Aku sudah biasa stress kalau kau mau tahu." Matanya menatap hamparan langit dibalik kaca. Mentari yang bertengger diatas sana selalu membuatnya ingat pada satu hal yang selalu ia benci. Warna keemasan, kuning cerah yang tampak selalu terang dan menyilaukan. Bangga dengan kedudukannya di atas sana. Matahari itu selalu mengingatkannya pada dirinya dan anak itu.

Perasaan benci yang seharusnya tidak pernah tersisip dalam relung hatinya namun selalu muncul ketika melihat pantulan di bola mata kuning keemasan milik putranya.

* * *

-Gold-

Suara tawa dan canda khas anak-anak mengisi ruangan bernuansa peach cerah dengan jendela-jendela tebuka yang memperlancar sirkulasi udara. Di tengah lautan anak-anak itu, seorang pria berambut biru muda dengan kulit pucat memperhatikan setiap kegiatan dengan seksama. Matanya mengontrol setiap mahluk-mahluk kecil yang berhamburan di ruangan.

Anak-anak itu berhamburan di seluruh ruangan, mengisi setiap sudut dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang menggambar, bermain boneka, mencoret-coret buku tulis, belajar menghitung, sampai bermain rumah-rumahan. Anak-anak itu tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia, seperti malaikat-malaikat kecil yang turun ke bumi untuk mengindahkan suasana. Pemilik surai biru langit itu tersenyum melihat kebahagian yang terpancar jelas di wajah polos anak muridnya.

Keputusannya menjadi guru di taman kanak-kanak memang tidak salah. Enam hari dalam seminggu dikelilingi anak-anak ini benar-benar menjadi sesi terbaik dalam kesehariannya. Melihat anak-anak itu tersenyum, merengek dan bermanja-manja padanya.

"Sensei~ ayo ikut main denga' mei~ Kuloko-cencei~ ya… cencei maukan?" Gadis kecil berambut coklat menarik ujung bajunya, memaksa pria itu untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Di hadapannya, sosok gadis kecil dengan wajah manis langsung menyapa. Denga bola mata bulat yang memohon dan muka memerah yang agak malu-malu, gadis cilik itu benar-benar manis.

Pria yang tadi dipangil Kuloko-cencei itu tertawa pelan. Mengelus lembut kepala coklat Mei kemudian menggendong anak itu. Hatinya selalu berdesir hangat setiap kali mendapati ada saja muridnya yang bersikap manja seperti ini. Betapa ia merasa dibutuhkan dan penting di mata murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah, sensei akan bermain dengan Mei-chan. Mei-chan mau bermain apa?" gadis manis itu berpikir sejenak, memandang wajah senseinya kemudian menatap langit-langit. Masih buntu dengan permainan yang ingin dimainkannya, matanya menyapu seluruh kelas. Teman-temannya yang lain sibuk dengan permainan mereka masing-masing, rumah-rumahan, mobil-mobilan, bahkan bermain bola di dalam ruangan. Matanya lalu melihat kartu-kartu bergambar yang berserakan di meja.

"Ayo main menebak hewan cencei!" Seru gadis cilik itu riang sambil menunjuk tumpukan kartu dengan gambar binatang di atas meja. Pria itu tersenyum kalem kemudian menuju ketumpukan kartu yang ditunjuk Mei.

"Boleh. Nah, bagaimana kalau kau mengajak teman-teman yang lain untuk ikut bermain." Sarannya pada Mei lembut, mengelus puncak kepala bocah itu kemudian menurunkannya dari gendongan. Mata Mei kembali berbinar mendengar saran senseinya. Mengangguk cepat dan langsung berlari memanggil teman-temannya yang lain untuk diajak bermain.

Pria itu –Kuroko, mulai membereskan kartu-kartu bergambar di meja. Diumurnya yang kedua puluh lima ini, ia sangat bahagia dan bersyukur memilih pekerjaan ini sebagai penunjuang hidupnya. Menjadi guru di taman kanak-kanak dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mahluk-mahluk kecil itu selama yang ia bisa. Mereka mungkin cerewet, berisik, dan hiperaktif untuk sebagian orang. Namun, itulah yang Kuroko sukai dari anak-anak itu. Mereka mungkin berisik, tapi bukan karena mereka iseng atau ingin mengganggu orang. Mereka berisik dan selalu cerewet karena keingintahuan mereka sebagai mahluk polos yang belum tahu banyak soal dunia yang mereka pijaki.

Itu bukan berisik yang menggangu, itu menyeneangkan. Mendengar celotehan murid-muridnya yang selalu melakukan sesi apa-itu dan kenapa-begitu membuatnya tersenyum geli. Betapa polos anak-anak itu dan betapa sucinya mereka dari jamah dunia. Penuh harapan.

"Siapa aku? Tubuhku belang dan kakiku ada empat." Seluruh murid di ruangan itu sudah berkumpul di depannya. Membentuk kerumunan rapi dengan wajah antusias meraka yang menggemaskan.

Ah, satu lagi yang Kuroko sukai dari anak-anak. Mereka penurut, tidak perlu tiga sampai empat kali diberi tahu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tidak seperti siswa SMP dan SMA yang susahnya minta ampun. Lebih peduli pada kesenangan sendiri dibanding menghargai nesehat guru mereka yang terkadang sampai malas berkoar karena tidak didengar.

Butuh beberapa detik sunyi sebelum satu tangan kecil pucat terangkat. "Aku tahu sensei." Diumur lima tahun, anak yang bisa melafalkan kata tanpa cadel dan salah huruf masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Termasuk bocah pirang dengan pipi chabi dan kulit putihnya.

"Apa jawabannya?"

"Zebra! Hidupnya banyak di daerah Afrika Selatan, Afrika Barat, dan Afrika Timur." Celoteh anak itu percaya diri dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Kuroko tersenyum dann mengangguk pelan.

"Eh~ Ta-kun tahu dayi mana?" tanya temannya. Bocah pirang yang tadi menjawab tersenyum bangga mengetahui pengetahuannya ada di atas teman-temannya.

"Papa pilot dan dia sudah pergi ke berbagai~~ tempat! Jadi papa suka bercerita padaku." Serunya bangga, senyuman di wajah itu benar-benar manis dan polos.

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar celotehan muridnya. Rambut pirangnya bergerak lembut ketika menceritakan tentang betapa keren ayahnya yang seorang pilot dan pernah pergi ke berbagai Negara di luar Jepang. Matanya berbinar semangat, memukau semua temannya dengan cerita-cerita tentang sang ayah yang memang jarang ia temui namun sangat ia cintai.

Sedang Kuroko hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Andai saja ayah anak itu juga mencintai si pirang kecil dengan takaran yang sama. Bukan hanya dengan setengah hati yang masih bersisa benci. Kuroko selalu ingat pandangan gelap Kise di sudut matanya ketika sedang memeluk mahluk kecil tak berdosa itu.

Namanya Kise Seita, umurnya masih lima tahun tapi kerja otaknya seperti orang yang berumur lima tahun lebih tua. Wajahnya polos dengan garis wajah sang ayah, rambut pirang dan mata kuning keemasan lebar yang selalu berbinar penuh semangat. Persis seperti ayahnya, atau mungkin… 'ibunya'. Kise Ryouta.

Kise Ryouta yang melahirkan Kise Seita. Aneh, itu benar. Ini bukan zaman dimana sepasang laki-laki yang berhubungan seksual bisa punya keturunan. Kise berbeda, dan Kuroko juga baru mengetahuinya ketika dua tahun lalu si pirang muncul di hadapnnya dengan menggendong bocah berumur tiga tahun itu. Wajah tampan yang biasanya penuh senyum itu berubah menjadi wajah tanpa ekspresi. Saat itu, pria itu datang dan memohon padanya untuk membantu merawat Seita sementara ia bekerja.

Pertama kali hal itu terjadi, Kuroko hanya bisa diam dan menatap bingung pada manik Kise yang terlihat kosong dan gelap. Apakah temannya menghamili seorang perempuan dan perempuan itu menaruh semua tanggu jawab menjaga sang putra di tangan Kise? Itulah yang pertama kali melintas di pikirannya ketika melihat sosok kecil dalam gendongan Kise.

'Dia putraku. Aku yang melahirkannya.' Kalimat itu masih terus terniang di kepala Kuroko sampai sekarang. Jawaban tegas Kise saat mengeratkan pelukannya pada balita umur tiga tahun yang merupakan darah dagingnya.

Kuroko tentu saja tidak percaya, pada awalnya. Kalau saja Kise tidak langsung menyingkap kemeja yang dipakainya dan menunjukkan bekas luka pnajang yang melintang di perutnya. Tanda mata dari kelahiran si balita dalam dekapannya. Kuroko akhirnya mau percaya. Itu bukti nyata yang tidak mungkin dibuat hanya untuk lelucon saja.

Pria yang sekarang bekerja sebagai pilot itu mengalami kelainan genetic yang disebut hermaphrodite atau kelamin ganda. Kise adalah hermaphrodite, suatu keadaan dimana dalam satu tubuh terdapat dua kelamin. Untuk kasus Kise, bagian tubuh luarnya terlihat seperti laki-laki kebanyakan, namun organ reproduksinya sedikit banyak seperti organ reproduksi perempuan.

Kise punya rahim* dan karena itu Seita bisa lahir. Namun setelah oprasi sesar untuk membawa bocah itu lahir ke dunia, Kise langsung melakukan oprasi pengangkatan rahim.

"Sensei, ayo main lagi!" suara semangat bocah-bocah kecil itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Kuroko menatap wajah Seita dengan seksama.

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun Seita tinggal dengannya dan Kagami –kekasihnya –dan sudah dua tahun juga Kuroko berusah menyingkap siapa ayah Seita. Laki-laki yang membuat Kise mengalami depresi panjang selama satu tahun penuh, laki-laki sialan yang menjadi alasan Kise membenci putra kandungnya sendiri.

Pemilik surai baby blue itu tidak punya clue sama sekali. Dari segi fisik, wajah Seita adalah copyan sempurna wajah Kise Ryouta. Bahkan kalau ditilik dari foto masa kecil mantan model itu, kau akan beranggapan Kise Ryouta kecil muncul. Intinya, Kise Ryouta dan Kise Seita sangat mirip. Kemiripan meraka bahkan nyaris tanpa cela.

Sikap, prilaku? Seita adalah anak yang ceria dan suka tersenyum. Sebelas dua belas dengan sikap ayahnya waktu SMP dulu.

Bertanya pada Kise langsung? Kuroko sudah terlalu bosan untuk bertanya hal yang sama dengan jawaban yang sama. Kise selalu tutup mulut dengan alasannya yang sama.

'Kalau ayahnya tahu, aku punya firasat Seita akan diambil dari ku. Anak itu satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan sampai sekarang.' Begitulah alasannya. Kagami bahkan sudah menyerah untuk memaksa si pirang itu untuk buka mulutnya barang sedikit mengenai orang yang menghamilinya.

"Kuroko-sensei. Ada telpon untuk anda."

Salah satu staff pengajar di TK muncul di depan pintu. Wajahnya ramah dan senyumnya manis. Kuroko mengangguk sopan lalu mendekati pintu setelah meminta izin pada murid-muridnya yang masih antusias untuk bermain.

"Aku tutup mereka dulu." Mohon Kuroko lalu meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Pria manis itu lalu pergi ke kantor staff dan mengangkat telpon yang ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Moshi-moshi. Sia-"

[_KUROKOCCHII!_] sebuah suara teriakan ultra hiperaktif dan berisik langsung membuat Kuroko menjauhkan gagang telpon dari telinganya.

"Kise-kun, jangan berteriak seperti itu." Tegur Kuroko pada si penelpon di sebrang sana.

[_Gomen, gomen. Chinamini, apa Tacchi sudah pulang?_] suaranya mendayu lembut dan bahagia, selalu begitu.

"Kalau aku masih di sekolah. Kurasa kau tahu artinya apa, Kise-kun. TK baru pulang dua jam lagi." Jawabnya kalem.

[_Mou, pantesan di rumah hanya ada Kagamicchi/_KISE KAU APA-APAAN SIH HAH?/_itu oleh-oleh buat Tacchi. KAGAMICCHI ITU MAU DIAPAIN?/_DIBUANG! MENUH-MENUHIN RUMAH TAHU, DASAR IKEMEN!/_KAGAMICCHI NGACO! ITU BELI DI PARIS, JANGAN DIBUANG. OOII, ITU ADA VASNYA! KAGAMICCHI!_]

Kuroko speechless. Tadi ia mengira Kise menelpon dari bandara. Nah tapi, Kuroko rasa Kise sudah sampai di rumahnya dan sedang ribut dengan kagami. Terbukti dengan suara teriakan Kagami yang susul-susulan dengan teriakan Kise. Alasannnya, tidak perlu dipikir dua kali pun Kuroko sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Kise bawa oleh-oleh kelewat banyak untuknya, Kagami, dan Seita. Dan sejauh ingatan Kuroko, tingkat minimal 'oleh-oleh' yang Kise bawa adalah sekantong plastik besar mainan, pakaian dan segala jenis cendramata yang tidak mungkin ditemukan di Jepang.

"Kise-kun, Kagami-kun. Kalian berisik, tolong diam." Aura gelap muncul di belakangnya. di sebrang sana, suara berisik tidak jelas yang tadi terdengar langusng hilang.

"Kalau Kise-kun mau, kau bisa menjemput Seita-kun nanti." Saran Kuroko setelah aura gelapnya menghilang.

[_Er- baiklah. Aku juga sudah lama tidak menjemput Tacchi ke TK. Maaf mengganggumu_.] suara Kise terdengar bersalah di sebrang sana. Kuroko menghela nafas mendengar suara Kise.

"Sudahlah. Akan kuberitahu pada Seita-kun nanti. _Jaa mata_." Tutup Kuroko sopan lalu menyudahi sambungan telpon. Terkadang Kuroko lupa, sudah berapa bulan sejak sorot tajam dan luka di mata emas itu tersembunyi. Lenyap dari sorotnya yang kembali ceria, walau Kuroko tahu itu palsu.

Dari tahun ke tahun, Kise makin mahir menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan selalu mengeluarkan poker face dimanapun dan kapanpun. Lukanya tersembunyi dengan baik oleh senyum bak mentari yang kadang terlalu menyilaukan.

Kuroko menatap hamparan langit luas di balik jendela. Kalau Kise ingin menyembunyikan lukanya tanpa mau mengobati perih yang terus terasa dalam hatinya, Kuroko tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Itu bukan urusannya... namun ia hanya berharap pria pirang itu mau mengisi hatinya dengan kebahagian dan tersenyum tulus seperti dulu.

End of the prologue

*pokoknya ada di dalam tubuh Kise. Tolong jangan tanya lebih lanjut karena author lemah di pelajaran Biologi.

A/N:

#pundung#Tolong jangan tanya apa-apa soal ini. Silakan review, kalau banyak yang minta lanjut ya dilanjut kalau sedikit ya enggak akan dilanjut. Ini cuma coba-coba aja, abis udah kelas dua belas, nggak yakin bisa update berkala, makanya mau lihat pendapat minna-san sekalian. Jadi tolong tuangkan isi hati kalian di kotok review -,-d

Arigatou Rei ucapkan pada readers dan reviewers yang sudah membaca dan mereview prolog abal ini. See ya!


	2. Bab 1: spekulasi, anggapan, dia

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Heart of Gold © ArcSa Reiyu™**

**Bab 1: Spekulasi, anggapan, 'dia'**

**Rated: T+**

**Genre: Family – Friendship –Angst –Hurt/comfort –Romance **

**Warning: AU, Multiple pairing, AT, OOC, OC(not centric), Misstypo(s), EYD, BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, one-sided love, MPreg, etc.**

-xxxxx-

(Preview: Spekulasi, anggapan, 'dia')

"Baguslah, kalau bocah berisik ini pergi." "Tidak ada yang akan menggangguku dengan Kuroko."

"Paman Kagami yang suka mengganggu paman Kuroko denganku tahu!"

"Bocah, jangan sok tahu."

"Aku memang tahu kok! Paman Kuroko kan punyanya papa."

.

"Ya ampun! Ki-chan kau kemana saja selama ini?"

"Keliling dunia?"

.

"Sekarang Momoi-san sudah tunangan dengan Aomine-kun."

.

"Kuroko?"

"Furihata-kun, Ohisahiburi."

"Kouki?" "Aku sudah- Ryouta?"

"Yo, Akashicchi."

.

"Hilang tanpa kabar dan muncul tiba-tiba." "Kau menghilang kemana, Ryouta?"

.

"Seita itu setan kecil, Akashi itu biangnya,"

"Seita-kun keras kepala, seperti Aomine-kun."

"Kenapa tidak masukan Murasakibara kedalam opsi?" "Kita tahu Seita itu penggila makanan manis dan snack."

"Midorima-kun juga bisa dimasukkan." "Kadang-kadang Seita-kun suka bersikap tsundere."

.

Kenapa masalah Kise itu membingungkan sekali? Kenapa juga sifatnya Seita itu manipulatif?

.

"Aku tidak akan ragu untuk membuat mereka berlutut minta maaf di depan Kise-kun."

-xxxxx-

**Then, I presented you. **

**Bab 1: Spekulasi, Anggapan, 'dia'**

**.**

-Golden Yellow Color-

Matanya mengerjap senang, permata emas dalam mata Seita terlihat bahagia saat sensei sekaligus paman tersayangnya itu mengatakan bahwa hari ini papanya sudah pulang dan akan menjemputnya nanti siang.

"Paman Kuroko tidak bohong?" tanyanya dengan suara cempreng khas anak-anak. Raut penuh harap dengan pandangan memohon yang sangat diarahkan pada mata aquamarine Kuroko.

"Kapan paman pernah berbohong pada Seita-kun? Tadi Papa Seita-kun baru saja menelpon paman." Jawabnya ringin sembari mengelus rambut pirang Seita. Helaian keemasan itu terasa halus di bawah usapan tangannya. Kuroko tersenyum ramah, senang rasanya memainkan jarinya diantara benang halus itu.

"Yey!" tak perlu menunggu lama untuk melihat reaksi kegirangan si bocah yang langsung berlari ke kerumunan teman-temannya dan memamerkan kepulangan sang papa tercinta.

Lagi-lagi, Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum maklum mendapati pekikan girang penuh semangat milik Seita yang membuat bocah-bocah lainnya ikut kesenangan. Murid-muridnya itu sedang membuat kerumunan seperti ibu-ibu tukang gossip di tengah ruangan. Dan tentu saja, yang jadi pusat dan sumber informasi adalah Kise Seita yang wajahnya kelihatan paling senang.

"Papa hari ini pulang dari Paris!" Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Kuroko saat seruan Seita sampai di telinganya. Anak-anak lainnya terlihat menunjukkan raut tertarik dan ingin tahu yang membuat wajah-wajah kecil di sana makin menggemaskan.

"Payis! Wahh Papa Ceita keyen!" salah satu muridnya menanggapi. Beberapa anak lain lalu mulai mengajukan pertanyaan, apa itu Paris? Dan, Papa Seita kerjanya apa? Atau ada juga yang ikut menyombongkan orang tuanya.

Senyum pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu makin mengembang. Lucu, menggelitik dan menyegarkan. Celotehan anak didiknya itu benar-benar hiburan tersendiri yang sangat berguna untuk melepas penat. Guru muda itu kemudian memilih tidak mengusik anak muridnya yang sedang asyik bertukar cerita, terutama Seita. Anak itu adalah yang paling semangat di antara temannya yang lain.

"Papa pasti akan bawa oleh-oleh banyak sekali!" suara Seita yang masih cempreng terdengar telinganya. Kuroko mengerling si pirang cilik dari ujung matanya, senyum polos merekah lebar di wajah kecil Seita. Pemandangan yang sangat menghangatkan hati.

"Banyak? Cokat… Ceita-kun aku mau…." Seorang gadis cilik merengek ke arah Seita.

Kuroko yang sekarang sedang membereskan balok kayu di atas meja tersenyum geli. Masih kecil saja sudah menarik perhatian, bagaimana kalau besar nanti? Batinnya penasaran. Membayangkan sosok Seita sepuluh tahun ke depan, si manis tampan yang baik hati. Seperti Kise saja.

"Okei! Besok aku bawa coklat yang banyak untuk semua!" balas bocah itu dengan semangat yang sama.

Senyum seakan tak mau lepas dari wajahnya. Kuroko menghela nafas ringan, mengesturkan tubuhnya untuk tetap santai dan mendengarkan pembicaraan anak-anak itu dari jarak yang agak jauh.

"Mayinan aja ta-nyan! Bonyeka!" satu lagi seruan merajuk terdengar. Seita pun hanya nyengir dengan wajah polos yang membuat orang gemas.

"Tapi Papa tidak suka beli boneka. Sei kan laki-laki, tidak main boneka." Balasnya. Bocah cilik itu duduk di atas bantalan duduk yang tersedia di atas karpet. Mungkin lelah karena sejak tadi kegiatannya hanya main kejar-kejaran dan perang-perangan.

"Pecawat tebrang Ceita! Papa mu kan piyot."

"Huh, aku juga punya kayo cuma pecawat tebrang!"

Kami-sama, kenapa anak-anak ini begitu menggemaskan, pikir Kuroko. Setelah selesai membereskan balok bangunan dan krayon warna-warni yang berserakan tidak rapi di atas meja. Ia menghampiri anak-anak itu, diusapnya kepala Seita dan seorang murid lain yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya.

"Ayo anak-anak, sudah cukup waktu bermainnya." Tegur guru TK itu halus. Ditatapnya satu-persatu wajah-wajah mungil nan polos dengan masa depan penuh warna milik muridnya. "Siapa yang mau belajar menulis?" serunya kemudian.

Anak-anak itu pun menanggapi dengan riuh, semuanya mengangkat tangan dan berseru riang. Begitu pula dengan Seita yang matanya tampak berbinar kesenangan. Kuroko tersenyum. Setelah murid-muridnya itu duduk di bangku masing-masing, Ia mulai mengambil kapur dan menulis di papan tulis.

-Gold is precious-

"Tacchi." Sebuah seruan sayang terdengar dari pintu masuk TK Kiseki tempat Kuroko mengajar saat bel pulang sudah terdengar dan anak-anak mulai berhamburan keluar untuk pulang. Kise sudah berdiri dekat pintu masuk dengan kaos warna krem dan celana panjang satin hitam.

Seita yang ada di tengah kerumunan teman-temannya pun melihat si Papa tersayang. "PAPA! Yeeiii!" pekiknya girang dan langsung berlari ke arah pria tampan dekat pintu masuk. Tanpa segan, bocah yang tahun ini baru genap lima tahun itu memeluk Kise yang sudah berjongkok untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Jangan lari-lari begitu Seita-kun." Kuroko yang memang ada beberapa langkah di belakang Seita mencoba menegur. Namun sayang, gerakan kaki kecil Seita lebih cepat ketimbang tegurannya.

Anak itu sekarang sudah sampai dalam gendongan papanya dan memeluk erat leher Kise.

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah tampan Kise. "Ohisashiburi, Kurokocchi." Sapanya hangat pada sosok yang selalu dikaguminya itu.

"Ohisashiburi, Kise-kun." Kuroko membalas sapaan Kise dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Hangat rasanya saat melihat pemandangan di depan mata yang seperti itu. Seita yang menggelantung manja di leher Kise dan sebuah senyum lepas seakan tanpa beban yang muncul di wajah si pirang dewasa.

Sesaat sebelum Kise ingin memulai perbincangan baru dengan Kuroko, tangan kecil Seita menarik lengan bajunya. "Papa bawa oleh-oleh? Waktu di Paris ada apa saja? Lalu, lalu-" dan anak itu langsung bertanya tanpa henti dengan raut ingin tahu yang sangat.

Kise tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan putranya itu. "Maa, sabar dulu anak manis." Potongnya. Alih-alih mendengar semua pertanyaan Seita yang Kise tahu nyaris tidak berujung, pria tampan itu lebih memilih menerka apa yang ingin diketahui putranya. "Nah, papa sudah bawa oleh-oleh yang banyak~ sekali. Khusus untuk Tacchi. Sekarang langsung pulang?" senyum di wajah Kise merekah saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Satu tangannya terangkat dan mengelus halus rambut pirang Seita yang senada dengan miliknya.

Kuroko, yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan papa-anak itu tak kuasa menahan senyuman tipis yang lagi-lagi melengkung di wajahnya. Mungkin tetap saja terasa sedikit nyeri karena dia tahu senyum di wajah itu tak sepenuhnya tulus, tapi… selama kebahagian di depannya itu bisa tetap terlihat. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau Kise terus mempertahankan senyum yang seperti itu untuk selamanya….

"Pulang!" seruan semangat Seita terdengar riang. Kise tersenyum makin lebar, sangat sadar alasan dibalik seruan riang penuh semangat itu. Coklat dan permen coklat-mint yang selalu ada dalam daftar oleh-olehnya untuk si putra tersayang.

.

Kise membuka pintu mobilnya saat kendaraan roda empat itu sudah masuk ke garasi rumah dua lantai tempat Kuroko dan Kagami tinggal. Sama halnya seperti Kise, Kuroko langsung membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Tak lupa, pemilik iris biru langit itu menggendong Seita yang ada di kursi belakang. Setelah semua penumpang dalam mobilnya keluar, Kise segera mengunci mobil dengan remote kemudian mendekati Kuroko yang sedang menggendong Seita.

"Biar aku yang gendong." Ujar Kise saat melihat Kuroko yang agak kesusahan saat menggendong Seita yang masih setengah sadar. Anak itu sempat tertidur di mobil tadi.

Kuroko menggeleng menanggapi tawaran Kise. Dielusnya punggung kecil Seita untuk membangunkan bocah itu. "Seita-kun, kita sudah sampai. Ayo bangun." Ucapnya lembut seraya membangunkan Seita lebih keras. Tidak perlu waktu lama, Seita pun akhirnya bangun dengan mata sayu dan raut bingung. Ekspresi umum orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Baiklah, terserah Kurokocchi." Ujar Kise santai dengan sebuah cengiran khas. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju pintu masuk bercat _ice blue_ bergaya minimalis.

"Tadaima." Seru Kuroko saat membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kise yang kemudian masuk pun berujar santai. "Ojamashimasu~" serunya riang.

"Tadaima." Suara setengah sadar yang berasal dari mulut kecil Seita otomatis membuat Kise gemas dan menarik pipi putranya yang agak tembem itu. "Hwaa, Papa~" pekik Seita yang langsung sadar kemudian menggembungkan pipinya yang seperti tomat. Kuroko tersenyum tipis menanggapi kejadian tadi.

Kuroko menurunkan Seita yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur ke lantai. Mereka bertiga kemudian melepasakan sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal atau slop yang disediakan khusus untuk dipakai di dalam rumah.

"Papa nakal!" seru Seita kesal dengan tatapan galak khas anak-anak. Bukannya seram, Kise malah terkekeh kecil sembari mengelus-elus kepala putranya. Kuroko yang kasihan pada Seita pun berjongkok di samping bocah pirang itu. Pipi Seita agak memerah karena cubitan Kise tadi, sudah bisa dipastikan cubitan yang tadi itu cukup kencang. "Kise-kun, kau keterlaluan." Tegur Kuroko sembari meniup pipi Seita. Kise yang ditegur seperti itu malah tersenyum lebar tanpa merasa bersalah

"Okaeri," lama kemudian, suara baritone Kagami terdengar dari dalam rumah, "hoi Kise, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko begitu." Dilanjutkan dengan sungutan kesal saat melihat jarak kekasihnya dengan jarak temannya itu tidak sampai beberepa senti. Hanya ditengahi oleh keberadaan Seita yang memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kise mengangkat kepalanya, mata sewarna emasnya bertemu dengan iris maron milik Kagami. "…. –biar saja." Jawab pria itu seenaknya dan sengaja memperkecil jaraknya dengan Kuroko.

Mata merah Kagami memicing tajam. "Sia-"

"Kagami-kun bahasamu." Potong Kuroko datar sembari mendorong kepala Kise. Menjauhkan pemilik iris madu itu dari wajahnya.

Kagami yang ditegur begitu oleh kekasihnya lebih memilih bungkam. Menggerutu dalam hati melihat mantan ace Kaijou itu dekat-dekat dengan kekasihnya. Mereka sekarang memang bukan musuh. Malah bisa tergolong teman dekat. Dia dan Kise seperti halnya Kuroko dan si pirang itu.

"Papa, papa." Seita yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan sudah tidak lagi mengaduh sakit karena cubitan si papa tersayang, mencoba menarik perhatian pria itu.

Kise mengerjap saat mendengar panggilan Seita. "Ya?" responnya singkat. Pria itu lalu berjongkok di samping Seita. Menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi si anak yang selalu membayangi pikirannya itu.

Mata Seita yang berisi iris coklat-madu membesar, memberikan sebuah pandangan memohon. "Ayo mandi sama Seita! Seita mau cerita banyak sekali!" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Kise.

"Hn? Baiklah kalau begitu." Sebuah senyum kembali muncul di wajahnya. "Sekarang Seita masuk ke kamar dan rapikan bukunya." Ujarnya lalu berdiri dan mengerling ke arah kamar Seita yang ada di ujung lorong dekat ruang tamu.

Begitu mendengar penuturan papanya, Seita langsung mengangguk girang. "Hai!" serunya.

Tanpa sadar, tiga orang pria di sana tersenyum, lucu melihat tingkah semangat Seita yang sangat khas anak-anak. Polos dan tanpa dosa. Dan tanpa sadar membuat Kise mengernyit nyeri dalam batinnya.

Siapa sangka, anak yang bertahun-tahun lalu ia tentang kehadirannya bisa membawa kebahagian yang begini banyak untuknya.

"Ayo paman temani." Kuroko berujar lembut saat melihat Seita yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk lari menuju kamarnya. Digandengnya tangan mungil bocah lima tahun itu. Seita pun menurut dan mengangguk cepat, dengan sebuah cengiran lebar muncul di wajah manisnya.

Setelah Kuroko dan Seita masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumah, Kise dan Kagami mengekori dua orang tersayangnya itu dari belakang. "Anak itu makin mirip denganmu, heh?" ucap Kagmi santai saat memulai percakapan. Pria itu segera menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu dan menyalakan TV yang sebelumnya ia matikan.

Seperti halnya dengan Kagmi, Kise langsung menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama. Menempati tempat kosong di samping kekasih hati temannya itu. "Mou, dia putraku." Balasnya sembari menyanggah wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya kemudian sedikit menyipit dan memicing ke arah Kagami, "Dan kagamicchi, jangan gunakan bahasa warna-warnimu kalau ada Tacchi." Tegurnya.

Alis Kagami menekuk tajam. "Ceh, aku tahu." Tadi sudah ditegur Kuroko, sekarang ditegur Kise. Memangnya dia anak TK harus diberitahu setiap saat? Tidak perlu dua kali juga dia sudah tahu kok. Dilarang menggunakan bahas kasar di depan Seita yang pendengarannya masih polos.

Walau Kagami yakin, bocah pirang itu hanya pura-pura polos. Kise dan Kuroko hanya belum tahu belangnya bocah itu.

Saat tangannya mengambil toples snack di atas meja. Sesuatu menyeruak di kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, masih berikeras tidak memberitahu kami?" pertanyaan yang sama soal Seita dan Kise dan seorang lagi manusia yang masih tidak diketahui namanya.

"Memberitahu apa?" Satu alis si pirang naik saat menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

Kagami mendecih pelan. "Ayah kandung Seita." ujarnya kemudian, pria itu lalu mengambil beberapa keping snack keju dalam toples. Makanan kesukaan Seita, entah bagaimana caranya setan kecil yang suka jadi penggangu hidupnya itu berhasil membuat Kuroko menuruti keinginannya.

Hening sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Kise menjawab dengan cengiran khas dan tawa kecil yang dibuat-buat. "Hehehe, itu rahasia abadi." Nadanya mungkin riang, tapi getirnya kenyataan tidak berhasil mengubah nada dalam suara itu terdengar riang di telinga Kagami.

"Keras kepala, Kuroko mengkhawatirkanmu." Kagami menjawab setelah snack di mulutnya tertelan masuk ke dalam perut. Ia hanya melirik Kise dari ujung matanya.

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari si pirang. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya mencoba tenang, menyender ke senderan sofa yang cukup empuk. Dia baik-baik saja, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. Walaupun itu hanya kebohongan, Kise tidak akan peduli.

.

Saat malam menjelang. Yang akan dilakukannya adalah duduk di meja makan dengan Seita, Kuroko dan menunggu Kagami yang sibuk memasak di dapur. Di meja makan itu, Seita akan mulai bercerita tentang kesehariannya, dengan Kuroko, dengan Kagami dan teman-temannya. Sesekali anak itu akan merengek dan merajuk, sesekali Seita akan mengatakan 'Papa harus lebih sering di rumah' dan dia hanya akan menjawab 'Papa kerja kan untuk Seita juga' yang ditanggapi anak itu dengan cemberutan.

Tapi malam itu, Kise memilih untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sesekali, ia berpikir. Ia juga ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama putranya itu. Jadi, mengingat cuti yang diambilnya hampir mencapai satu bulan, kenapa tidak menghabiskan waktu sebanyak itu dengan Seita? Lagipula tidak enak kalau terus-terusan menumpang di rumah Kagami-Kuroko.

"Apartemen?" tanya Seita polos. Kise tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putranyaa itu.

Tadi, ia baru saja mengutarakan niatannya pada Seita untuk mengajak anak itu tinggal berdua di apartemennya dulu saat masih SMA. Sebuah apartemen cukup luas yang disarankan menejer-nya dulu saat ia masih berkarir menjadi model remaja.

"Hmm, apartemen itu seperti rumah yang dibangun di dalam gedung." Jelasnya pada Seita. Mereka sedang berdua saja di ruang makan itu karena beberapa waktu lalu Kuroko pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Kagami. "Kalau apartemen punya papa, ada dua kamar utama plus kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu, dapur, ruang tv, dan balkon." Kise melanjutkan penjelasannya. Tangannya berkutat dengan bungkus permen coklat kesukaan Seita, oleh-olehnya dari Paris.

"Seita hanya akan tinggal berdua dengan papa selama tiga minggu?" Tanya Seita dengan mata berbinar dan raut senang yang ketara.

"Yup." Jawab Kise. Ia kemudian memasukan permen yang sudah keluar dari bungkusnya ke dalam mulut Seita.

"Baguslah, kalau bocah berisik ini pergi." Suara Kagami yang cukup kencang membuat dua kepala pirang itu menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah dapur. "Tidak ada yang akan menggangguku dengan Kuroko." Sosok Kagami dengan satu panci mengepul muncul diikuti Kuroko di belakangnya.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko menegur kekasihnya itu. Dia bingung, kenapa Seita yang setahunya penurut itu selalu jadi musuh kalau sudah bertemu dengan Kagami.

Bocah cilik itu tidak langsung menjawab. Masih sibuk dengan permen dalam mulutnya yang terasa manis. Bahkan saat Kagami menaruh sup panas itu di dekatnya Seita tidak memberi perlawanan apa-apa.

Satu alis Kagami naik, asing rasanya kalau anak itu tidak membalas ucapannya. "Paman Kagami yang suka mengganggu paman Kuroko denganku tahu!" dia salah, Seita hanya terlalu meresapi rasa permen dalam mulutnya tadi. Anak sialan, batinnya merutuk. Sedangkan Kise yang melihat itu malah terkekeh geli.

"Bocah, jangan sok tahu." Sentak Kagami kesal. Ia kemudian menuangkan sop dalam panci ke dalam mangkok. Khusus untuk Seita jumlah kol(makanan yang paling Seita benci)nya diperbanyak, intensi untuk balas dendam tersirat jelas.

Seita mengernyit saat melihat sayuran kenyal-kenyal dengan warna agak keputihan itu di mangkoknya. "Aku memang tahu kok! Paman Kuroko kan punyanya papa." Pekiknya cempreng dengan raut kesal, tidak terima pada makanan yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"…." Mata Kagami langsung memicing tajam ke arah Kise.

"…." Aura Kuroko langsung sedikit gelap walaupun tatapannya pada Kise terlihat biasa.

"Jangan memandangku begitu," seru Kise cepat saat merasakan pandangan menuduh dari dua temannya itu, "bukan aku yang mengajarinya!" lanjutnya penuh penekanan. Bertemu Seita dalam sebulan saja bisa dihitung jari, mana mungkin ia punya waktu untuk mengajari anak itu yang tidak-tidak.

Kuroko menatap Seita dalam-dalam. "Seita-kun. Papa Seita dan paman hanya teman baik." Ujarnya lembut. Matanya melirik Kise yang memberi senyum lima jari dari sudut mata.

"…." Seita tak bergeming. Anak umur lima tahun itu malah mengerucutkan bibir dan memasang tampang melas yang dibuat-buat. Ekspresi khas anak kecil kalau ingin menangis.

Kagami mengernyitkan keningnya. "Iya, iya, Kuroko milikmu. Jangan pasang tampang mau menangis begitu!" ujarnya lalu menghela nafas, tak tega juga melihat wajah mau menangis Seita.

"Yey!" Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai Seita menyeringai girang penuh kemenangan. Taktiknya untuk menaklukan si paman macan(Taiga)nya itu berhasil! Sukses besar.

"Astaga." Pria beralis cabang itu menepuk dahinya. Dasar setan kecil, rutuknya dalam hati.

Kise dan Kuroko saling pandang lalu menggelang pelan. "Tacchi, jangan membuat paman Kagamicchi susah. Sudah sini." Nasehat Kise dengan sebuah senyum maklum di wajahnya.

Seita pun langsung turun dari bangkunya dan duduk di pangkuan si Papa tersayang yang selalu jadi favoritnya.

"Thanks Kise." Kagami menatap sinis si bocah cilik dalam pangkuan Kise yang sedang memeletkan lidah ke arahnya. Bocah sial, rutukan kesal itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa ia suarakan dalam hati.

"Nah, selamat makan." Ujar Kise ringan bersamaan dengan seruan riang Seita.

Kuroko dan Kagami tersenyum tipis, keluarga kecil bahagia milik Kise dan Seita. Meskipun kehadiran Seita pada kenyataannya adalah aib untuk keluarga besar Kise. Melihat Papa dan anak yang sedang makan bersama itu rasanya menenangkan hati. Mereka memang seharusnya bahagia.

.

Selesai makan malam, kini mereka berempat sedang bersantai di ruang tamu. Kagami yang menonoton siaran berita di televisi, Seita yang sedang menggambar di buku gambarnya, Kise yang tampak nikmat menyeruput capucchino di samping Seita dan Kuroko yang duduk di samping Kagami dengan segelas milkshake.

Lama tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Kuroko mengerjap sesaat lalu menengok ke arah Kagami. "Kagami-kun, bukannya hari ini kau sedang shift malam?" tanyanya.

Kagami mengernyit, mencoba mengingat jadwal kerjanya. "Aduh." Pria tampan itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "er, ya… aku ada shift malam." Jawabnya kemudian berdiri dan segera menghilang dari ruang tamu.

Kuroko yang melihat kejadian itupun hanya menggeleng pelan, memaklumi kepikunan kekasihnya itu.

"Tacchi, selama papa tidak di jepang, Tacchi tidak nakal kan?" Mata sewarna madu milik Kise bergerak mengikuti tangan Seita yang sedang berkreasi di atas buku gambar.

Menggambar sebuah pesawat terbang besar di bandara. Kise tersenyum saat melihat itu.

Seita menatap manik madu milik Papanya. "Tacchi anak baik!" Serunya riang dengan satu tangan terangkat ke atas. Sebuah senyum polos nan lugu merekah dalam wajah manisnya.

"Baik dalam merusak mood orang." Sela Kagami emosi. Sekarang, pria itu sudah berganti pakaian. Kaos hitam polos dan celana khas pemdam kebakaran.

Si bocah yang diledek seperti itu oleh pamannya hanya memasang muka cemberut. Tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan melanjutkan gambar pesawatnya yang baru jadi setengah. Kelakuan bocah itu langsung mengundang senyum geli Kise. Sungguh putranya itu, ada-ada saja kelakuannya.

Kagami mendesah pelan melihat reaksi diam Seita. "Aku berangkat dulu." Pamitnya pada Kuroko sembari mengacak rambut biru muda si kekasih.

Pria yang bekerja sebagai guru TK itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan dan membenahi rambutnya yang diacak-acak oleh Kagami.

"Nee Kagamicchi, aku mau minta tolong pada Kurokocchi. Keberatan tidak?" ujar Kise sembari mengadah ke arah Kagami yang baru saja mau melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang tamu.

"Mau kau mintai tolong apa?" jawab Kagami jengah. Seharian ini dia belum bisa menghabiskan waktu berduan dengan Kuroko. Dan sekarang, si pirang yang juga jadi biang kerok penyebab ketidakadaan waktunya bersama dengan Kuroko malah mau meminjam kekasihnya itu.

Kise nyengir, tahu kalau Kagami tidak rela membiarkannya berduan dengan Kuroko. "Menemani belanja ke supermarket. Nanti kuantarkan ke sini lagi." Sahut Kise sembari menyender ke sofa. Pria manis itu lalu meneguk habis cappucchino dalam gelasnya.

"Asal jangan kau apa-apakan saja." Dua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana saat menjawab perkataan Kise. "Sudah ya, aku berangkat." Pamitnya lagi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari ruang tamu.

Setelah suara pintu tertutup terdengar dari luar, Seita langsung berdiri dan memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kagami yang tidak lagi terlihat oleh mata. "Iterashai" seru bocah lima tahun itu dengan nada dibuat-buat. Sukses membuat Kise tergelak dan Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

Puas tertawa dan meyeka air mata yang sempat keluar di pelupuk matanya, Kise mantap Kuroko. "Maaf jadi menyusahkanmu Kurokocchi." Ujarnya.

"Tidak apa Kise-kun." Pria manis itu pun menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

-Fortunate Child-

Supermarket malam itu cukup sepi, tidak terlalu ramai dan kondisinya sangat kondusif untuk Kise yang tidak suka terjun di tengah keramaian. Berbeda dengan dia yang dulu sangat memuja keramaian. Lima tahun berkelut dengan status barunya sebagai seorang papa membuat pria pirang itu selalu menghindari keramaian. Malah sekarang, Kise cenderung membenci keramaian yang pernah memberinya ketenaran dulu.

"Pasta gigi, sabun cair, shampo…." Kise mengucap ulang daftar belanjaan dalam kertas kecil yang sudah dituliskan Kuroko untuk mempermudah dan mempersingkat waktu belanja mereka. "Tacchi suka yang wangi apa?" tanyanya pada Seita yang masih lengket dalam gendongannya.

"Apel!" seru anak itu dan menunjuk botol shampo dengan tulisan apel di stikernya.

"Shampo yang wangi apel." Pria itu tersenyum, apel selalu mengingatkannya pada kakaknya di Paris sana. Dan apel juga selalu mengingatkannya pada pipi tembem Seita yang memerah kalau sedang merengut sebal. "Kira-kira apalagi Kurokocchi?" diputarkan kepalanya ke arah Kuroko yang berdiri bersisian dengannya setelah memasukan shampoo tadi ke dalam troli.

"Sikat gigi, pengharum kamar mandi dan kurasa conditioner." Ucap Kuroko setelah melihat daftar yang tadi dibuatnya dalam kertas.

Mulai malam ini dan tiga minggu ke depan, Kise memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari cutinya di apartemen lamanya dengan Seita. Maka dari itu, malam ini si pirang berisik itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket, membeli keperluan dasar rumah tangga selama beberapa minggu ke depan.

Kise mengangguk kecil lalu melihat barang-barang yang tersusun rapi di rak. "Oke, ini lalu ini dan itu." Ujarnya pelan sembari mengambil beberapa barang dari rak. "Sekarang waktunya membeli bahan makanan dan susu untuk Tacchi." Kise kemudian berseru semangat. Mendudukan Seita ke bagian depan troli .

"Susu coklat!" sahut Seita cepat. Papa muda itu hanya menampilkan senyum khasnya kemudian mengelus halus rambut pirang Seita.

Berpindah ke bagian susu, mereka juga melewati bagian makanan ringan yang isinya snack dan permen. "Papa, Seita juga mau permen!" si bocah cilik itu langsung menunjuk rak dengan tumpukan permen coklat. Kise ikut melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Seita. Lagi-lagi permen, pikir pria itu sambil menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Tidak boleh Seita-kun. Tadi kau sudah makan setengah kantong." Tegur Kuroko halus. Tadi di rumah Seita sudah menghabiskan setengah kantong permen coklat yang isinya seratus dua puluh butir. Mau ditambah lagi?

Mata madu Seita menatap penuh ingin ke arah permen itu. "Tapi Seita mau, paman Kuroko…." Rengeknya dengan tatapan memohon dan raut yang langsung dibuat cemberut.

Kise langsung menepuk kepala putranya, "jangan cemberut begitu." Ujarnya kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirang si kecil.

Berpikir sebentar, mantan pemain basket itu lalu menunjukkan senyum tipisnya. "Hm… begini saja, Papa akan membelikan Seita satu kotak es krim coklat besok siang? Tapi hari ini tidak boleh beli permen." Tawarnya.

Mendengar jawaban papanya, "…." Seita memilih diam. Memikirkan ulang penawaran papanya beberapa kali. "Benarkah?" anak itu bertanya ragu.

Kise mengangguk ringan, menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Hore!" Seita berseru girang mendapati tanggapan papanya itu. Di otaknya kini terbayang satu kotak es krim coklat besar dengan sirup coklat dan coklat chip dan remahan wafer….

Kise terkekah pelan, Kuroko yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menggelang melihat interaksi pasangan orangtua-anak itu. "Anak pintar." Puji Kise. Pria tampan itu lalu membelokan trolinya ke bagian susu. "Nah seka-"

Bughh

…. –dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Kise buru-buru menengok ke arah samping. Begitu pula Kuroko yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. "Aa- maaf. Aku tida-" berniat meminta maaf dan suaranya hilang di tenggorokan.

... Saat matanya menangkap surai merah muda dan wajah familiar, "Ki-chan?"dan panggilan feminim yang sudah lama tidak keluar masuk telinganya.

Momoi Satsuki, menejer klub basket Teiko.

"Kuroko-kun?" wanita muda itu kemudian menyebut nama Kuroko, sama kagetnya saat melihat dua orang itu.

"Momoicchi…" Kise bingung, nada dalam suaranya ragu.

Mata berisi azure itu melirik singkat ke arah Kise. Entah kenapa ia merasa gesture tubuh pria itu tidak biasa. "Doumo, Momoi-san."

Satu-satunya manusia yang tidak mengalami kekagetan mendadak di tempat itu adalah Seita. Si bocah lima tahun yang jadi kesayangan Kuroko itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Momo?" menyerukan satu kata yang terlintas di otaknya sejak tadi.

Sadar dari kekagetannya, Kise menatap putranya. "Momoi, sayang. Bibi Momoi." Ujarnya membenarkan maksud Seita. Putranya itu memasang wajah bingung yang sangat ketara. Momoi, Bibi Momoi itu siapa? Kira-kira begitulah yang tersampaikan dalam raut bingungnya.

Raut Momoi langsung berubah khawatir. "Ya ampun! Ki-chan kau kemana saja selama ini?" serunya setengah memekik. Menatap dalam-dalam manik madu Kise.

Saat itu, sungguh, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "Keliling dunia?" jawabnya canggung dengan senyum tipis.

Kise tidak pernah berharap untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu di tempat ini.

.

Kise diam, membisu dengan mengukirkan senyum di wajahnya saat melihat Kuroko sedang menggendong Seita. Dua orang yang punya tempat khusus(Ia selalu mengagumi Kuroko dan ia selalu menyayangi Seita) baginya itu sedang berada tidak jauh darinya. Memilih bahan makanan beku untuk persedian tiga minggu. Sedangkan ia disini, berdiri bersisian dengan Momoi.

"Kau hilang begitu saja setelah terakhir kali kita kumpul untuk merayakan kelulusan." Suara wanita itu terdengar bening di telinganya.

Nyeri. Ucapan Momoi sedikit banyak membuatnya mengingat hal yang paling ingin ia lupakan. Kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu yang ia kutuk dalam hidupnya.

Kise mengerling wanita itu dari sudut matanya. Senyum tipis ia tampakan di wajahnya yang masih muda. "Aku dapat panggilan dari ayahku di Paris." Ujarnya, santai. Memasang baik-baik poker face yang sudah ia latih dalam waktu lama.

"Tapi tidak ada kabar sama sekali!" raut khawatir tampak jelas dalam wajahnya. Kise mungkin bukan siapa-siapanya kecuali mereka adalah teman dekat waktu SMP dulu. Selain itu, ia dan Kise tak lebih dari teman yang saling mengenal. Tapi siapa yang tidak khawatir kalau temannya menghilang, lima tahun tanpa ada kabar.

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Kise. "Maaf." Ujaranya, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

("Paman Kuroko, yang itu! Mie soba, mie soba."

"Iya, Seita-kun. Kita beli mie soba.")

Suara kegirangan Seita membuat perhatian wanita itu teralih darinya. Momoi memperhatikan sosok Seita yang anteng dalam gendongan Kuroko. "Itu putra Ki-chan?" tanyanya kemudian. Manik merah mudanya beradu dengan iris madu dalam mata Kise.

"Hm.. putraku." Gumam si pirang itu.

Ia kamudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah Seita dan Kuroko. Meminta dua orang itu menyudahi kegiatan belanja mereka dan bergabung dengan dia dan Momoi.

Seita yang langsung paham atas maksud papanya langsung turun dari gendongan Kuroko. Tanpa mempedulikan teguran Kuroko untuk tidak berlari di tempat umum, Seita langsung menghambur senang ke arah papanya. Memeluk kaki jenjang Kise yang dilapisi celana panjang satin hitam. Kuroko pun hanya bisa menggeleng maklum dan mengikuti Seita.

Saat Seita sampai di dekatnya dan memeluk manja kakinya, Kise berjongkok. "Tacchi, kenalkan. Ini teman papa, namanya Bibi Momoi. Ayo beri salam." Seruan halus itu mendapat tanggapan anggukan kecil dari Seita.

Si bocah pirang itu melapas pelukanya pada kaki si papa lalu menghadap ke arah Momoi.

"Salam kenal, Bibi Momoi. Aku Kise Seita." Anak manis itu pun mengenalkan diri dengan sedikit membungkuk.

Momoi terpaku. Merasa dunianya tertarik pada satu titik saat melihat wajah manis Seita yang dibingkai apik oleh rambut pirangnya. "Ya Tuhan!" wanita itu langsung memikik kegirangan.

Sungguh, Kuroko mungkin manis dan tentu saja, tampan di matanya. Tapi, tapi bocah kecil di depannya itu. Dengan muka mungil dan pipi agak tembem yang kemerahan, mata yang agak besar dengan bola mata madu polos dan... ugh. "Sei-chan kau manis sekali." Ia langsung memekik girang. Berjongkok menyamakan tingginnya dengan Seita. "Ayo sini bibi peluk!"

Refleks pertama yang Seita lakukan adalah bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kise. Matanya yang sewarna dengan milik Kise mengerjap cepat kemudian menatap serius Momoi.

Kuroko menatap kejadian itu dengan ekspresi biasanya. Well, bukan hal baru kalau Momoi tidak bisa dekat dengan anak-anak. "Momoi-san, kau menakutinya." Tegur Kuroko pelan.

Wanita cantik itu cepat-cepat meminta maaf. "Ah… gomen." Suaranya lembut dan merayu. Momoi kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, mengikuti gerak tubuh kecil Seita yang makin merapat ke papanya. "Bibi membuat Sei-chan takut?" tanya Momoi. "Mau bibi gendong?" masih tak mau menyerah untuk menyentuh pipi tembem dan wajah malaikat itu. Momoi berusaha keras merayu Seita.

"…."

"Tacchi?" Kise menegur putranya yang hanya diam membisu.

Ragu, Seita menatap dalam mata Kise. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menatap Momoi. "Boleh?" tanyanya dengan wajah agak menunduk. Pipi bulat itu bersemu kemerahan.

Tak kuasa, sungguh, Tuhan, Momoi mati-matian untuk tidak meremukan anak itu dalam pelukannya. "Sei-chan manis sekali!" wanita itu berteriak girang saat berhasil menangkap Seita dalam gendongannya.

Cepat-cepat ia menengok ke arah Kise. "Ne, siapa ibunya?" tanyanya antusias. Momoi bisa membayangkan betapa cantiknya wanita yang sudah melahirkan Seita sampai-sampai anak itu begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"…" Kuroko diam, mengintip sikap Kise dari sudut matanya. Ganjil untuknya begitu pertanyaan Momoi meluncur bebas. Ibu Seita? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise?

Sebuah senyum tertoreh di wajah tampan si mantan model itu. "Seita tidak punya ibu." Ujarnya kalem. Mata sewarna madunya menatap hangat sosok kecil Seita dalam gendongan Momoi. Lagi-lagi ia terpaksa mengingat semuanya.

"Eh?" tidak percaya, raut itu tergambar jelas dalam wajah Momoi.

Kise masih mempertahakan senyumnya. Pria itu kemudian mengusap tengkuk lehernya yang terasa dingin. Ia jadi ingat beberapa hal yang ia benci untuk ingat. "Kami cerai setelah Tacchi lahir." Kalimat itu keluar normal, penuh kebohongan dan kamuflase.

Kuroko menatap tidak suka pada sisi wajah Kise yang kelihatan normal. _Kenapa Kise-kun berbohong?_ Hal itu mendengung di kepalanya. Kenapa Kise berbohong? Padahal dulu, si pirang itu mati-matian meyakinkan dirinya dan Kagami. Dialah yang melahirkan Seita, berperang melawan sisi egoisnya yang mengutuk keberadaan Seita, bertahan di tengah tekanan mental yang terus meracuni otaknya untuk bunuh diri. Kabur dari masa lalu, lari dari rasa malu.

Rasanya seperti tersengat jarum listrik saat mendengar cerita Kise. Kasihan dan rasa empati tertanam baik-baik dalam dadanya. "Ano… maaf Ki-chan." Ungkapnya merasa bersalah. Tangan ramping Momoi mengelus sayang punggung mungil Seita. Dia berharap anak itu tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Dan untungnya, Seita memang tidak peduli. Anak itu malah lebih serius memainkan ujung rambut Momoi yang menurutnya aneh. "Boleh Aku pinjam Sei-chan?" tanyanya kemudian, sebuah senyuman ramah ia sunggingkan begitu wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah manis Seita.

Kise mengernyitkan dahinya. "Pinjam?" putranya mau dipinjam untuk apa? Begitu kira-kira pikirannya.

Mendapati pertanyaan Kise, wanita muda itu hanya memberikan cengiran bersahabat dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seita. "Bagaiman kalau bibi membelikan sesuatu untu Sei-chan?" dengan penuh perhatian, Momoi bertanya pada Seita.

"Mau." Tak perlu puluhan detik. Seita langsung berseru girang. Tentu saja dengan alasan tersembunyi, memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendapat permen coklat taksirannya.

Kaget, itu pasti. Jarang-jarang Kise melihat putranya mengiyakan ajakan orang lain secara langsung begitu.

Tapi begitu melihat kilatan ganjil dalam mata Seita yang terarah ke tumpukan permen dalam rak yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kise tahu, anak itu sedang bermodus ria untuk mendapat permen bon-bon coklat kesukaannya. Astaga, sebegitu sukanyakah Seita pada permen itu?

"Tidak usah Momoicchi, nanti menyusahkanmu." Tolak pria itu halus, matanya sedikit memicing ke arah Seita yang sudah menyeringai girang karena sebentar lagi akan dapat permen kesukaannya.

Momoi cemberut. "Ayolah Ki-chan." Rayunya pada Kise.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, si pirang itu mengerling ke arah Kuroko. Secara tidak langsung meminta pendapat.

Mengerti maksud tersirat dalam tatapan Kise. Pria dengan iris azure itu mengangguk, "tidak apa Kise-kun." Jawabnya.

Sejujurnya, Kise tak bisa setuju. Tapi melihat raut memohon Momoi dan kilat kegirangan milik Seita membuatnya tak kuasa untuk mengatakan tidak."Baiklah, hati-hati oke?" syaratnya kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirang Seita gemas. "Jangan menyusahkan bibi Momoi."

"Hai!"

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Momoi kembali dengan Seita yang sudah lelap. Kise menggelang pelan melihat putranya yang malah ketiduran dalam gendongan Momoi. "Astaga, sampai ketiduran." Tanggapnya dalam lirihan pelan. Mengecilkan volume suaranya supaya Seita yang kini sudah pindah dalam pelukannya tidak terbangun.

Ini sudah malam, jam sepuluh kurang tiga menit. Wajar saja kalau anak seumuran Seita akan mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur. Terutama kalau mengingat hiperaktifnya Seita saat bermain.

"Nah, Daijoubu." Senyum manis dalam wajah Momoi mengembang makin leber. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah polos nan lugu Seita yang memang menggemaskan dan tidak membosankan untuk dilihat. "Putra Ki-chan benar-benar manis. Sama seperti Ki-chan." Pujinya tulus.

Orang tua tunggal itu tersenyum. Bangga sekaligus senang mendengar pujian temannya pada si putra tersayang. "Terimakasih." Ia pun menjawab tenang. Kuroko yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kise manatap maklum kejadian di depannya. Berapa orang yang sudah kena jerat pesona Kise junior itu? Sudah tidak terhitung mungkin. Terutama di TK.

Mereka bertiga lalu mengobrol sebentar. Bertukar nomor telpon("Ki-chan nomormu yang lama tidak aktif" "Hehehe, maaf"), bercerita tentang A dan B atau B dan C, dan yang terakhir, Momoi yang mulai mengintrogasi Kise.

"Tapi, kapan Ki-chan menikah?" ya, Momoi yang mulai mengintrogasi Kise. Dimulai dengan pertanyaan trivial yang paling mendasar. Kalau memang Kise sudah pernah beristri, kapan ia menikah.

Kise memutar otaknya. Siapa sangka mantan menejer Kiseki no Sedai itu akan bertanya hal-hal begitu padanya. Padahal maksudnya tadi itu hanya untuk menghindari pertanyaan lainnya dari Momoi. Tapi ternyata, wanita itu punya tingkat keingintahuan yang lebih tinggi dari bayangannya. "Aku ditunangkan. Lalu disuruh menikah. Begitulah." Lagi-lagi kebohongan itu terucap mulus dari mulutnya.

Kaget adalah satu-satunya ekspresi yang muncul dari wajah Momoi. "Hontou ka-"

_(...Umaku ienai ya kotoba tte tayorinai ne_

_Kokoro toridasete shimaeba raku nanoni na...)_

–kalimatnya terhenti begitu ponsel dalam sakunya berdering. "Ah, maaf ada yang menelpon." Wanita muda itu lalu meninggalkan mereka dan menuju ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Kise-kun?"

Kise menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Ada apa Kurokocchi?"

"Kenapa kau berbohong pada Momoi-san?" kilat tidak suka dalam permata aquamarine di mata itu membuat Kise berjengit kaget. Si pirang itu hanya bisa tertawa canggung mendapati pandangan tajam Kuroko yang terarah lurus padanya.

Kise meberikan cengiran lebar. Berharap Kuroko berhenti mencoba menguliti isi hatinya perlahan-lahan dengan tatapan tajam itu. "Dia akan langsung berteriak kalau akau cerita yang sebenarnya." Tanggap Kise sebagai bentuk pembelaan diri.

Lagipula, itu memang benar. Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut kalau dia mengatakan Seita adalah putranya dan dialah yang melahirkan Seita? Kuroko dan Kagami saja sampai sekarang masih susah percaya. Apalagi Momoi yang baru diberitahu pertama kali.

"Huh, gomen. Dai-chan marah-marah." Si cantik bersurai merah muda itu kembali dengan wajah cemberut. Lengkap dengan gerutuan kesal pada Aomine Daiki yang beberapa waktu lalu baru saja menelponnya.

"Aominecchi?" satu alis Kise naik.

Kuroko menatap wajah si pirang itu maklum. Lima tahun ia menghindari sosialisasi dengan teman-temannya, lima tahun juga Kise sudah ketinggalan berbagai berita baru dari teman-temannyanya. "Sekarang Momoi-san sudah tunangan dengan Aomine-kun." Termasuk hal yang satu itu.

"Ah! Kuroko-kun, jangan membuatku malu." Pipi putih itu langsung merona. Berhasil membuat tawa kecil lolos dari bibir pualam Kise.

Tawa kecil itu kemudian berubah menjadi selengkungan senyum bahagia. "Selamat ya!" ujarnya tulus. Mata sewarna madu itu tampak bahagia. "Walau, kurasa aku benar-benar telat." Nadanya masih sama, dengan goresan yang berbeda. Ada kilat aneh di mata itu, sesuatu yang langsung Kuroko ketahui walau ia tak yakin apa arti dalam tatapan Kise.

"Tidak apa kok Ki-chan, terimakasih." Kalimat penuh rasa terimakasih tersampaikan dari mulut Momoi dengan senyuman manis sebagai bumbu. "Dan, ah," kerut di dahi Momoi terlihat tipis. "Ada Reuni klub basket Teiko minggu depan. Datanglah." Ucapnya ringan. Mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Kise. Ada harapan khusus di sana. "Dengan Sei-chan kalau bisa." Tambah wanita itu sembari mengelus sayang rambut pirang Seita.

Mata Kise mengerjap cepat. "Reuni?" tanyanya bingung. Kuroko belum memberi tahunya apapun soal reuni.

Raut Kuroko datar. "Kise-kun selalu mangkir." Suaranya pun datar. Lengkap dengat sorot datar yang diberikannya pada Kise.

Si pirang itu tersenyum canggung. Bukan salahnya suka mangkir ketika ada reuni. Dia hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan hati yang sudah ditatanya baik-baik. Ikut reuni itu sedikit banyak membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Apalagi dengan terungkapnya keberadaan Seita sebagai putranya. Kalau ikut reuni nanti, pasti ia akan ditanyai macam-macam.

"Pokoknya Ki-chan harus datang!" nada dalam kalimatnya menuntut. Menatap tajam Kise dengan mata pinknya.

Tak mau cari masalah dan berhubung ia juga ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Si pirang itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Sukses membuat senyum di wajah Momoi melebar.

"Dan, ini. Tadi belanjaan untuk Sei-chan sudah kubayar dan ku titipkan." Wanita itu lalu menyerahkan sebuah kartu penitipan barang.

Kise buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak usa-"

"Harus terima." Namun sayang, Momoi langsung momotong perkataannya. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya!" dan tanpa peduli pada protesan Kise, ia langsung mendadahi dua pria itu. "Sei-chan, sampai jumpa lagi nanti." Tak lupa juga ucapan selamat tinggal untuk si manis Seita.

Pria tinggi itu menghela nafas panjang. "Banyak hal yang berubah." Kalimat itu ia gumamkan begitu saja setelah wujud Momoi tidak lagi tampak dalam pantulan matanya.

.

Setelah troli yang dibawanya penuh oleh kebutuhan dasar rumah tangga. Dimulai dengan peralatan bersih-bersih, pembersih badan, pakaian, dan berbagai jenis pembersih lainnya, bahan makanan dapur, serta berbagai perlengkapan lainnya. Mereka akhirnya menuju ke bagian terakhir, makanan ringan. Mumpung si kecil yang biasanya akan minta ini-itu kalau sudah masuk bagian itu sedang tidur.

Sedang tenggelam dalam kegiatan pilih memilih snack. Seseorang menepuk pundak Kuroko, "Kuroko?" dan memangil nama pria berkulit pucat itu.

Kuroko yang merasa namanya dipanggil, langsung menengok dan mendapati wajah familliar yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. "Furihata-kun, Ohisahiburi." Teman satu SMA –nya dulu, Furihata Kouki. Membungkuk kecil dan ditanggapi pria yang juga berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu dengan senyum ramah.

Furihata memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku. "Ohisashiburi na." Sapanya pada Kuroko.

Dua manik coklatnya lalu menangkap sosok Kise yang masih memilih snack di rak. Tangan kanan si pirang memegang snack kentang dengan rasa baberque, sedangkan matanya melirik ke arah snack gandum coklat. Satu tangannya masih bertahan untuk menjaga Seita dalam gendongan.

"Kise-san?" panggilnya pada Kise. Kuroko juga ikut menoleh, mendapati Kise masih fokus dengan pilihan snack. Mungkin si pirang itu merasa tidak enak hati pada Seita.

Kepala pirang itu menoleh, satu tangannya menjaga baik-baik gerak tubuhnya agar tidak membangunkan Seita yang masih pulas. "Er? Maaf siapa ya?"

Furihata speechless, sebegitu minimkah keberadaannya sampai si mantan model itu tidak mengenalnya? Padahal mereka pernah bertemu sebagai lawan waktu winter cup kelas dua.

Kuroko menatap datar manik madu Kise. "Furihata Kouki-kun, temanku Kise-kun." Jelasnya. "Furihata-kun juga anggota tim basket Seirin." Pria kecil itu mencoba mengingatkan Kise.

Ia sendiri maklum kalau Kise lupa, si pirang itu memang sedang banyak pikiran beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Kise bahkan sempat lupa siapa itu Kasamatsu Yukio. Pada senpei-nya saja ia lupa, bagaimana dengan Furihata yang hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali.

"Kita pernah tanding latihan waktu kelas dua." Pria berambut coklat senada dengan warna matanya itu meyakinkan Kise.

Dahi mulus Kise mengkerut tipis. Digalinya ingatan dulu, masa lalu yang hanya lamat-lamat dalam ingatan. _Furihata... Furihata..._ Si pirang itu menggumam dalam hatinya. Mencoba mencari-cari nama Furihata dalam benang memorinya.

"Ah, Furihata-kun!" dan begitu ingat, si pirang itu memberikan senyum lima jari yang sedikit menampakan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Ohisahiburi." Sapanya ramah.

Furihata tersenyum tipis, lama rasanya tidak melihat si pirang itu. Ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan untuknya.

"Furihata-kun sendirian saja?" Kuroko langsung bertanya begitu sepi mengisi. Ditatapnya keseliling supermarket, mencari-cari seseorang yang dia tahu pasti akan ada kalau Furihata ada.

Pria itu langsung bertingkah canggung begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. Sukses membuat Kise penasaran dengan reaksi aneh itu. "Ng, tidak sih." Furihata pun akhirnya menjawab. Semburat merah tipis mewarnai pipinya yang agak coklat, "tidak sendiri." Ia mngulang perkataannya, sedikit menengok ke arah belakang. Matanya mencari-cari di tengah keramaian.

Kuroko dan Kise pun ikut melihat ke arah yang Furihata lihat. Memperhatikan beberapa orang lalu lalang dengan troli atau keranjang plastik yang setengah terisi. Begitu fokus pada apa yang mereka perhatikan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sosok lain yang muncul dan menepuk bahu Furihata.

"Kouki?" sebuah suara baru. Suara yang amat familiar di telinga tiga orang itu. "Aku sudah- Ryouta?" suara yang kemudian juga menyebut nama Kise.

Kise tersenyum hambar. Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa salahnya hari ini sampai harus bertemu dua anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. "Yo, Akashicchi." Hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Berusaha menyapa si kepala merah yang sekarang berdiri di antara mereka.

Akashi Seijuuro.

"…." Diam. Tidak ada balasan dari sapaan canggung Kise tadi. Hanya tatapan tajam Akashi yang terasa dingin dan membuat tengkuknya merinding.

Tanpa sadar Kise mempererat pelukannya pada Seita. Ini hanya firasat, tapi Kise yakin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Jadi sebelum Seita juga kena imbasnya, lebih baik ia mengamankan putranya itu dulu.

"…." Kehadiran Akashi dan tatapan tajam nan mematikan dalam mata itu ikut membungkam mulut Kuroko dan Furihata yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hilang tanpa kabar dan muncul tiba-tiba." Kalimat itu terdengar sinis di telinganya. "Kau menghilang kemana, Ryouta?" dan saat mata Akashi beradu dengan mata madunya. Rasanya seperti waktu membeku.

"Beberapa hal terjadi." Si pirang itu menjawab sebisanya, senyum konyol terukir di wajahnya.

Mata beriris dwi warna itu menyipit. "Beberapa hal?" tanyanya retoris. Kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Seorang bocah kecil dalam gendongan Kise, "termasuk anak itu?"

Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yeah, katakan saja begitu Akashicchi." Ujarnya kaku. Tertawa canggung menghadapi tatapan tajam si mantan emperor Teiko yang terarah lurus padanya.

"…." Furihata dan Kuroko masih diam membisu. Tidak tahu dan tidak berani untuk menyela ucapan Akashi.

"Datang ke reuni minggu depan. Kau wajib menceritakan 'beberapa hal' yang kau maksud tadi nanti." Kemudian titah itu keluar semena-mena. Kise cepat-cepat mengatur gesturnya untuk lebih tenang. Mencoba menentang sedikit perintah Akashi itu. Bagaimanapun juga, sebenarnya dia punya janji.

"Tapi aku tidak bi-"

Tidak perlu sampai ucapannya selesai, sebuah gunting sudah tertodong dengan cantik di depan muka manisnya.

Glekk.

Si pirang itu menelan ludah takut. Tanda warning langsung bermunculan dalam jumlah banyak di kepalanya. Jangan melawan, jangan melawan, jangan melawan, sayang nyawa. Begitulah gema yang terdengar dalam otaknya. Seperti shirene yang mengiung berulang-ulang untuk memperingatinya akan bahaya maha besar yang akan terjadi kalau sampai mengatakan tidak pada si pemilik emperor's eyes itu.

"Kau tahu hukumannya kalau melawanku." Kise langsung mengangguk. Mulut dibungkam rapat-rapat. Wajah manis itu langsung pias kala jarak wajahnya dengan gunting tidak sampai lima senti.

Kise mundur beberapa langkah, menjaga baik-baik keseimbangan tangannya agar tidak menjatuhkan Seita yang masih tidur pulas. "Ha-hai, taichou." Si pirang itu bergumam takut.

"Pastikan kau datang minggu depan." Kalimat berisi ancaman tersirat itu lagi-lagi diarahkan padanya. Dan lagi-lagi Kise hanya mengangguk, tidak mau cari masalah dengan Akashi. Dia masih sayang nyawa dan sayang anak. Kalau dia meninggal, siapa yang akan mengurusi Seita nanti?

Lama, menyeramkan. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kise saat gunting merah Akashi masih di arahkan ke mukanya. "S-Seijuuro-san, etto guntingnya." Sampai akhirnya gunting itu turun setelah mendapat teguran takut-takut dari Furihata.

_Aku berhutang budi padamu Furihata-kun. _Batinnya menangis haru.

"Hn." Gunting itu pun kembali ke sarangnya. Saku celana belakang Akashi.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Pria rambut merah itu berujar dingin. Sebagai salam terakhir ia memberi lirikan singkat pada Kise dan bocah mungil yang tidur pulas dalam gendongan si pirang.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Doumo, Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun." Ucapnya sopan kemudian membungkuk kecil.

Walaupun masih agak canggung dan merasa bersalah pada kelakuan Akashi tadi. Furihata memamerkan sebuah senyum manis pada Kise dan Kuroko. "Jaa, mata ne." Pamitnya pada dua orang itu.

Kise hanya membalas pamit dari mulut Furihata dengan anggukan singkat dan senyum yang sama.

"Minggu depan, Reuni. Tanggal sembilan belas." Perintah itu keluar bersamaan dengan pandangan tajam dari mata dwi warna Akashi. Kise sekali lagi mengangguk paham, tidak mau cari masalah dengan si emperor atau gunting yang sekarang sudah tidak kelihatan mata.

Senyuman serba salah terlampir dalam wajahnya. "Iya Akashicchi, aku datang." Jawabnya menurut. _Aku masih sayang nyawa_. Ia tidak menyuarakan yang itu.

Lalu, dia dan Kuroko hanya diam di tempat sementara pasangan kekasih itu pergi menjauh.

("Kouki, aku ingin punya anak semanis itu nanti." "E-eh, Seijuuro-san.")

Begitu dua orang itu tidak lagi tertangkap pandangan mata. Kise mendengus pelan dengan raut setengah kecewa. "Huh, payah." Ujarnya sembari menyisir poni depannya yang agak panjang.

Aneh, satu hal yang terlintas di pikiran Kuroko ketika melihat reaksi Kise yang tidak biasa. "Kise-kun." Panggilnya pada si pirang.

Kenapa setelah bertemu Akashi reaksi Kise langsung berubah seperti itu?

Dipanggil begitu oleh Kuroko, Kise langsung memamerkan senyum tipis. "Minggu depan itu ulang tahunnya Tacchi dan aku sudah janji untuk merayakannya berdua." Jelasnya sembari menatap si putra dalam gendongan. Seita terlihat nyenyak sekali dalam tidurnya.

Beberapa bulan lalu ia sudah berjanji pada anak itu. _Nanti kalau Tacchi ulang tahun yang kelima, papa janji akan mengajak Tacchi jalan-jalan kemana saja. Hanya berdua_. Begitu kira-kira isi janjinya pada Seita. Saat anak itu genap berusia lima tahun, ia akan menghabiskan satu minggu penuh menemani putranya. Alasan utama yang manjadi latar belakang dari cuti tiga minggu yang diambilnya.

Hanya untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Seita.

Karena, Kise tidak bisa membayangkan… seberapa kesalnya Seita nanti kalau janji itu tidak terpenuhi. Terakhir kali, setahun lalu saat ia tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahun putranya karena jadwal penerbangan yang mengirimnya ke Australia. Seita tidak mau bicara dengannya selama dua minggu.

Sekarag masalahnya adalah, reuni anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang sudah ia hindari selama lima tahun. "Tapi kalau tidak ikut reuni…" Kise tidak mau membayangkan teroran si mantan emperor itu dengan guntingnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh merinding. Apalagi sudah diancam seperti tadi. Tidak datang berarti mati… tapi kalau datang, ia harus bisa tahan menerima ambekan bisu putranya.

Kuroko melirik Kise. Paham akan alasan dibalik perubahan reaksi si pirang itu. "Kise-kun, hadapi masalahmu dengan baik." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar dan intonasi yang sama. Tidak membantu sama sekali.

Kise meringis, masa iya dia harus melakukan pending untuk acara ulang tahun Seita hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dari terkaman gunting Akashi?

"Mou, Kurokocchi… bantu aku." Ujarnya setengah merajuk. Wajah manis itu sedikit cemberut, usaha sembunyinya akahirnya ketahuan. Sudah bertemu Momoi, Akashi pula. Nasibnya hari ini memang sedang buruk.

Rasanya seperti diapit di antara dua jurang yang sama-sama dalam. Tidak ada yang menguntungkan.

"Tidak, itu masalah Kise-kun sendiri."

Dan kenapa disaat seperti ini Kuroko tak pernah mau membantunya?

-The shine of gold color-

Saat Kagami pulang ke rumah, jam menunjukkan pukul 11:47 PM. Kuroko sedang duduk santai di sofa setelah dua jam lalu Kise mengantarkannya kembali ke rumah. tanpa keberadaan Seita, rumah itu benar-benart terasa sepi. "Kagami-kun, okaeri." Sapa Kuroko dengan intonasi datarnya pada sosok Kagami yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu.

Melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba sudah berada di ruang tamu sempat membuat Kagami berjengit kaget. Masih belum biasa dengan hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang memang susah dideteksi. Anehnya, Seita selalu menyadari keberadaan pamannya itu. "Oh, Kise tidak menarikmu lama-lama?" ujar Kagami setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

Tadi, saat sampai di tempat kerja. Ternyata shift kerjanya hari itu tertukar dengan milik temannya, jadilah ia kembali ke rumah seperti sekarang.

Kuroko menggeleng singkat. "Tidak." Jawabnya masih dengan ekspresi datar. Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, pria beralis cabang itu hanya menganguk cepat dan mendudukan diri di samping Kuroko yang sedang menikmati film malam di salah satu saluran TV.

Lama tenggelam dalam kebisuan di tengah suara hingar-bingar TV yang sedang menampilkan adegan pembunuhan, Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kagami. "Kagami-kun," panggilnya. Masih fokus pada film di TV, Kagami hanya menjawab panggilan Kuroko dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Aku mau minta pendapatmu." Tidak mempedulikan sikap acuh Kagami, Kuroko langsung mengutarakan pikirannya.

Kagami mengambil remote di atas meja. "Pendapat apa?" Dahi Kagami mengkerut tipis. Tidak biasaya kekasihnya itu meminta pendapatnya.

"Mengenai Kise-kun." Ujar Kuroko.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Kise?" dahinya mengkerut makin dalam. Melirik sekilas Kuroko dari sudut matanya, pria bertubuh kecil itu masih diam, dengan raut datar tanpa ekspresi. Khas sekali.

"Tadi saat di supermarket. Kami bertemu dengan Momoi-san, Furihata-kun, dan Akashi-kun." Pria yang lebih pendek itu memulai penjelasan. Mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat ia dan Kise bertemu dengan Momoi, Furihata dan kemudian Akashi. Kuroko masih ingat jelas gesture tidak nyaman Kise saat bertemu dengan tiga orang itu

Kagami mengganti-ganti saluran di televisi. "Lalu?" tanyanya setengah tidak peduli.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah ia menemukan saluran berisi film laga. Si pemilk nama Taiga itu menyeringai tipis. "Heh, aku yakin si Kise tadi ditodong gunting." Gumamnya senang. Membayangkan wajah pucat Kise yang ditodong gunting oleh Akashi karena mangkir dalam acara reuni Kiseki no Sedai beberapa kali –lima kali berturut-turut. Kalau ia ada di sana tadi, mungkin Kagami tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai sekarang.

Anggukan pelan adalah tanggapan yang diberikan Kuroko begitu mendengar penuturan Kagami. "Iya, Kagami-kun benar."

"Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Jadi?"

Kuroko diam sebentar, sedikit ragu. "Saat beretemu dengan Momoi-san dan Akashi-kun, aku merasa Kise-kun agak aneh." Ia berujar datar.

"Aku jadi berpikir, mungkin ayah Seita adalah anggota Kiseki no sedai." Dan akhirnya spekulasi yang sudah ia pendam dari tadi itu ia keluarkan dari pikirannya. Ayah Seita mungkin salah satu dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Kenyataan paling menakutkan yang Kuroko harap hanya asumsinya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau beanr salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai kecuali dia dan Kise yang menjadi penyebab kelahiran Seita ke dunia ini.

"…." Diam adalah satu-satunya respon yang bisa Kagami berikan.

Kiseki no Sedai, ayah Seita, Kise. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai adalah ayah Seita? Apa mungkin salah satu dari mereka yang melakukan semua itu pada Kise?

Nyeri sedikit merambati hatinya. "Kalau kau berpikir begitu, siapa menurutmu yang paling mungkin er- menjadi ayah Seita?" ini hanya perbincangan biasa yang kadang mereka lakukan mengenai sosok ayah Seita yang selalu disembunyikan baik-baik oleh Kise. Bukan saatnya untuk menyalahkan atau menuduh, yang perlu dilakukannya saat ini adalah berpikir normal dan tidak memihak pada siapapun.

Lagipula Kuroko mungkin benar, bisa jadi salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai adalah ayah Seita.

"Aomine-kun."

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Batin Kagami langsung menentang bagitu nama Aomine meluncur dari bibir Kuroko. Si dim itu memang kadang bajingan dan brengsek. Tapi teman one-on-one-nya sampai sekarang itu tidak mungkin melakukan yang begitu pada Kise. Walaupun Aomine memang mesum dan menyebalkan dan kadang tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali. Kagami percaya penuh pada teman baiknya itu.

Lagipula, kalau Seita adalah anak Aomine, setidaknya kulit bocah yang minggu depan genap lima tahun itu tidak akan sepucat sekarang. Belum lagi kapasitas dan kemampuan tampung otak Seita yang jauh dari Aomine.

"Nah, Kuroko. Aku rasa tidak." Ia pun akhirnya menentang. "Aku akan lebih memilih Akashi dibanding si Aho itu."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mengernyit dahinya. Aneh mendengar jawaban Kagami. Kenapa Akashi? Pertanyaan itu berputar di otaknya. Ia kenal Akashi. Kenal baik, karena bagaimanapun… setelah lulus SMA dan tidak lagi terlibat dalam pertandingan basket. Hubungan mereka seperti saudara dekat. Kakak-adik yang saling menolong dan berbagi tempat untuk bercerita. Tidak mungkin Akashi er- memperkosa Kise. Rasanya mustahil.

Dua orang dalam ruang tamu itu sama-sama memutar otaknya. Masing-masing dari mereka berspekulasi, memberi anggapan berbeda dan membela orang yang berbeda.

Namun sekarang, dua orang itu sama-sama sadar. Mereka sedang masuk dalam sebuah perdebatan yang tidak punya petunjuk apapun. Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Bahkan Akashi dan Aomine yang mereka kenal baik luar dalam. Hal yang dibutuhkan sekarang adalah ke objektifan dalam memandang masalah dan segala kemungkinan.

Pria beralis cabang itu memberi tatapan jengah pada layar TV. "Mudah saja, dari dulu aku selalu penasaran dengan sikap setan kecil itu." Ujarnya denga raut kesal yang ketara. Berbeda dengan raut Kuroko yang kelihatannya terganggu saat kata setan kecil digunakan Kagami untuk merujuk ke sosok Seita.

Kagami berdehem sebentar. "Pintar," jedanya. Masih dengan raut kesal dan tatapan jengah yang diarahkan ke TV, "Akashi pintar kan?" ujarnya melanjutkan. Anak kecil pintar itu baik, tapi kalau Seita kecil pintar jadinya tidak baik, tambah Kagami dalam hatinya.

Dan ya, siapa lagi yang bisa menurunkan otak yang sebegitu briliannya kecuali Akashi? Kise itu, walaupun bisa dikatakan relatif pintar, tapi kemampuannya tidak bisa disetarakan dengan Seita yang sekarang saja perkalian sudah fasih. Ajari saja dia aljabar, persamaan trigonometri atau sejarah dunia, tidak perlu menunggu sampai dua puluh empat jam anak itu pasti sudah menguasainya.

"Seita itu setan kecil, Akashi itu biangnya," Kagami menggumam kesal ketika mengingat kelakuan Seita yang suka semana-mena padanya. Kalau memang ayah si bocah pirang itu adalah Akashi, maka itu menjelaskan semuanya. Dari mana asal muasal sisi licik Seita yang selalu jadi masalah untuknya. Memang dasar gennya saja sudah menggandung gen setan!

Pria itu menggerutu di bawah nafasnya. "Lalu nama Seita." ia kembali berspekulasi. "Mungkin saja secara tersirat Kise ingin memberitahu kita nama ayah Seita dari nama anak itu. Seita, Seijuuro dan Ryouta?" ujarnya memberi alasan.

Kalau memang, ayah kandung Seita adalah anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Hanya Akashi satu-satunya yang mungkin menjadi terdakwa, menurutnya.

Kepintaran Seita, tabiat setan tukang ganggu orang milik Seita, keakuratan omongan bocah itu, dan sikap sok memerintahnya yang kadang membuat Kagami ingin memasukan anak itu ke dalam karung lalu mengirimnya ke bulan. Siapa lagi yang bisa menurunkan gen begitu pada Seita kecuali si raja iblis, Akashi Seijuuro.

Air muka Kuroko tidak berubah. "Kagami-kun mungkin benar." Tanggapnya datar sembari menyeruput teh dalam gelas.

Kagami pun langsung sumringah, kalau benar orang yang selama ini namanya disembunyikan oleh Kise adalah Akashi. Maka tebak-tebakan siapa ayah Seita yang selama ini menambah beban kepalanya akan sirna. "Kalau begitu langsung saja kita tanya pada Kise." serunya dengan raut serius dan sebuah seringai.

"Tapi aku tidak setuju dengan spekulasi Kagami-kun soal nama Seita yang gabunganya dari Sei di nama Akashi-kun dan Ta dari nama Kise-kun." Tapi sayang, seringainya harus hilang begitu mendengar sanggahan Kuroko mengenai teori nama yang ia punya.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Seru mantan ace Seirin itu kesal. Kebingungan juga terlihat jelas dalam wajahnya. Bukannya spekulasi itu sudah mendekati sempurna ya?

Kuroko menatap dalam dua kolam maron dalam mata kekasihnya. "Pertama, kanji yang digunakan dalam penulisan namanya berbeda." Jelasnya. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, Kagami-kun bisa melihat akte kelahiran Seita-kun di lemari." Ia pun menambahkan begitu raut 'aku tidak percaya' milik Kagami muncul. Lagipula, ia adalah guru Seita di sekolah. Data pribadi, nama dan segala hal lainnya soal anak itu –kecuali siapa ayahnya –ia tahu.

"Kedua, yang memberi nama pada Seita-kun bukan Kise-kun tapi kakaknya." Setelah hening beberapa saat ia menambahkan. Membuat Kagami ingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat kakak kedua Kise yang mereka kenal dengan nama Kise Reina muncul di depan pintu dengan pakaian setengah jadi dan gaya ala bintang Hollywood. Siapa sangka mahluk aduhai itu yang memberikan nama pada Seita? Kalau saja ia tidak langsung memeluk bocah kecil itu dan menananyakan 'Papamu tidak melakukan modifikasi pada nama pemberian bibi-kan?' begitu, Kuroko dan Kagami mungkin tidak akan pernah percaya.

Dan ya, nama Kise(黄瀬) Seita(生耐)* di akte kelahiran kanjinya tidak sama dengan Seita(征太)* yang diambil dari penggalan nama Akashi dan Kise.

Lama kemudian, Kagami mengangguk paham. Nama Seita mungkin tidak bisa dimasukan dalam pilihan. Pada dasarnya, nama itu bukan original buatan Kise. "… baiklah. Kau sendiri, kenapa memilih Aomine?" tanyanya penasaran. Bagaimanapun, kalau Aomine yang jadi ayah Seita, setidaknya otak setan cilik itu tidak akan secemerlang yang Kagami tahu.

"Seita-kun keras kepala, seperti Aomine-kun." Kuroko pun menjawab. Melakukan kilas balik pada tiga tahun lalu sejak ia mulai merawat kopian versi mini Kise itu. Seita selalu keras kepala kalau sudah ingin sesuatu, menghalalkan segala cara dan segala rencana untuk mendapatkan yang ia mau.

Wajah Kagami menunjukkan penolakan mendengar penuturan Kuroko. Akashi jauh lebih keras kepala daripada Aomine, batinnya berorasi.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kuroko yang menyadari protesan bisu kekasihnya itu hanya mengerling sekilas dari sudut mata. "Dan dulu, Kise-kun pernah pacaran dengan Aomine-kun." Dan Kagami membisu mendengar itu.

Sementara Kuroko berpikir, kenapa ia membuang kemungkinan itu jauh-jauh? Memang benar, Aomine dan Kise putus saat mereka SMA kelas satu. Beberapa saat setelah winter cup. Tapi tetap saja ada kemungkinan besar Aomine melakukan kegiatan xxx pada Kise. Tahu sendiri bagaimana mesumnya Aomine Daiki.

Dahi mulus itu mengkerut. "Lalu, bagaiman kau menjelaskan kepintaran Seita yang terlalu di atas rata-rata itu?" tanya Kagami, masih bertahan dengan spekulasinya. Masih menetapkan pilihan pada Akashi yang mantan ketua Kiseki no Sedai.

Manik biru muda Kuroko terarah pada Kagami. "Pernah dengar kalau orang bodoh dicampur orang bodoh keterunannya orang berhasil?" ujarnya membela diri. Menatap sosok cahayanya dari samping.

Kagami mendengus. "Itu satu di antara ribuan Kuroko." Jawabnya tidak mau kalah.

"…."

Lama kemudian, Kagami menatap Kuroko. "Kenapa tidak masukan Murasakibara kedalam opsi?" Saran Kagami tiba-tiba. "Kita tahu Seita itu penggila makanan manis dan snack." Ucapnya spontan begitu mengingat kegilaan si malaikat kecil berhati setan(menurutnya) itu pada snack, terutama permen coklat.

Dahi Kuroko agak mengkerut saat mendengar spekulasi Kagami soal ayah Seita. Seandainya Murasakibara adalah ayah Seita, uh… jujur saja, Kuroko tidak bisa membayangkan setinggi apa anak itu nanti. Lagipula, kalau masalah kesukaan Seita pada snack dan permen. Kuroko masih menganggap tingkat suka Seita pada dua jenis makanan ringan itu dalam tingkatan wajar. Tidak segila teman satu tim-nya dulu yang kemana-mana selalu membawa snack.

"Midorima-kun juga bisa dimasukkan." Ia pun memberi opsi lain. Kali ini si shooter nomor satu Kiseki no Sedai yang sudah tunangan dengan Takao Kazanuri yang jadi pilihannya. "Kadang-kadang Seita-kun suka bersikap tsundere." Ujarnya sembari mengingat. Ada beberapa kali saat Seita bersikap tsundare alias malu-malu tapi mau pada beberapa temannya di TK.

Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan 'kau benar' pada Kuroko yang sedang menyeruput nikmat teh hangat dari dalam gelas. "Dan Midorima-kun itu pintar." Ujar Kuroko memperkuat presepsinya. Kalau Akashi sudah dicoret dari daftar, satu-satunya orang yang memungkinkan menurunkan gen 'pintar' pada Seita, ya… Midorima.

Geraman frustasi keluar dari mulut Kagami, pria itu mengacak rambut merahnya kesal. Kenapa masalah Kise itu membingungkan sekali? Kenapa juga sifatnya Seita itu manipulatif? Terlebih lagi, kenapa ia dan Kuroko tidak pernah bisa bersikap tidak peduli pada masalah si pirang itu?

"…." Sedangkan Kuroko memilih diam. Selama ini, ia menganggap ayah Seita adalah orang luar. Dulu ia beranggapan, mungkin Kise diperkosa oleh teman sesama modelnya. Tapi kalau dilihat dari sikap jengah dan tidak nyaman pria itu saat berada di dekat Momoi dan Akashi…. Ia yakin ayah Seita adalah orang yang ia kenal. Dan mungkin, anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Na, Kuroko seandainya ayah Seita benar-benar salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai." Mata merah Kagami bertemu dengan iris azure dalam manik Kuroko. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan Kise lakukan?" tanyanya dengan raut serius. Hal ini sejak tadi mengganggunya, andaikan benar salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai adalah ayah kandung Seita dan pria brengsek yang jadi penyebab dibalik kesengsaraan si pirang itu selama beberapa tahun lalu, apa yang akan Kise lakukan sekarang? "Mereka sudah punya pasangan semua kan?" apa yang akan Kise lakukan setelah tahu kalau ayah kandung Seita, pria yang membuat hidupnya nyaris berdiri di ambang kehancuran sudah bertunangan bahkan merencanakan untuk menikah dengan orang lain?

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu Kagami-kun." Ujarnya tanpa intonasi, masih dengan wajah statis yang tidak menunjukkan apa-apa. "Kise-kun mungkin tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Ucapnya lagi, kali ini goresan kesedihan membayangi manik biru langit dalam mata kekasihnya.

Namun sesaat kemudian, tatapan dalam mata itu kembali lurus. Serius dan penuh ambisi. "Tapi kalau memang benar, ayah Seita-kun adalah salah satu dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai," jedanya kemudian menatap dalam mata merah Kagami, "aku tidak akan ragu untuk… membuat mereka berlutut minta maaf di depan Kise-kun."

Kagami maklum melihat tatapan serius dalam mata itu, siap yang tidak miris kalau mengetahui kisah lengkap perjuang Kise untuk menghilang semua rasa benci dan sedihnya sampai bisa menerima Seita tanpa memandang anak itu sebelah mata. "Ya, Si Brengsek itu memang pantas untuk melakukannya." Merah dalam mata itu membara, penuh ambisi seperti milik Kuroko.

Kise adalah teman mereka. Si berisik yang makin pendiam dari tahun ke tahun itu mungkin suka mengganggu kehidupan tenang mereka, tapi tetap saja. Kise adalah temen mereka yang berharga. Sosok teman yang sedang menderita walau senyum tidak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya. Dan Kuroko serta Kagami tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kise menenggelamkan diri dalam penderitaan yang terus dipendamnya dalam hati.

=To Be Continued=

.

(*)Seita(征太): pemimpin/penakluk yang agung/hebat. (versi penggalan nama **Sei**juuro dan Ryou**ta**)

(*)Seita(生耐): bukti kehidupan. (nama buatan kakak Kise)

征: subjugate, attack the rebellious, collect taxes

太: grand, magnificent, excellent

生: life, genuine, birth

耐: -proof, enduring

Note: saya hanya mengartikan kata per-kanjinya /lagi males.

**Terimakasih Rei ucapkan pada Akashiki Kazuyuki, LalaNur Aprilia, Haruna Tachikawa, shocchan, reader, rin-hisagi, This is me dan boku atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya. Sekali lagi terimakasih :D**

A/N: Kenapa kalau negetik fic angst atau hurt/comfort lagu yang saya didengerin selalu jenis lagu yang have fun dan semangat. Tapi kenapa kalau ngetik fic yang bahagia dengernya malah lagu yang sedih-sedih. Ampun, tidak sinkron sama sekali. Btw, Heart of Gold update tiga sampai empat minggu sekali. Bisa dipercepat, itu juga mungkin dua minggu sekali, sekalian update Freedom.

Akhir kata, Kalau anda berkenan silakan tinggalkan review :). Terimakasih.

P.s: Hanya mau tanya, lebih suka nama Seita yang mana? Kalau versi penggalan nama Kise sama Akashi kesannya agak arogan, pemimpin/penakluk yang agung/hebat x3 it's simply arrogant…. Tapi saya suka :D. Kalau asal muasal nama Seita yang dibuat kakak Kise itu maksudnya agar Kise selalu ingat, Seita itu adalah bukti kalau dia masih hidup, Seita itu bukti atas perjalanan hidupnya, Seita itu bukti kehidupan buat Kise. Begitulah kurang lebih. Kalau menurut kalian?


End file.
